1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of computerized reservoir modeling, and more particularly, to a system and method configured to approximate multiphase flow simulation using one or more pseudo-phase single flow relative permeability curves for ranking multiple petro-physical realizations.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Reservoir modeling and numerical simulation involving multiphase flows (i.e., flows where more than two phases (e.g., water and oil) are present) through a porous medium poses far greater challenges than that of single-phase flows due in part to interfaces between phases. Due to the overall complexity of multiphase flow simulation, the time needed to simulate multiphase flows are substantially greater than its single phase counterpart. In addition, simulation of multiphase flows requires a greater understanding of fluid property characteristics to accurately model the complex fluid system.
Accordingly, the disclosed embodiments seek to provide one or more solutions for one or more of the above problems associated with reservoir modeling involving multiphase flows.